Mistletoe
by lorann
Summary: Save yourself, don't read this. Just a oneshot of Jess and Leslie during the holidays. LDD. An attempt to murder my writer's block....


**Thank you, readers. D Your reviews make me so incredibly happy. I admit, I'm surprised, because I honestly wrote this in less than half an hour - possibly 15 minutes. I just had to get it out. I know I alway demean myself in my little before-hand AN's, but I can't help it. I never believe my writing is good, even though you all encourage me to think it just might be.**

**I've gone through and corrected what I can, but tell me if something doesn't make sense, there's a spelling/grammer mistake...or if I use the word 'confuse' too much.**

**Oh, and HappyMeryy ChrismahunakwanzikawhateveryouwanttocallitpossiblyjustDecember25thday.**

**LDD.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything other than the plot of this oneshot, I'd be a famous writer with my own characters, and no need to write spin-offs of wonderful stories. The end.**

**

* * *

Mistletoe**

* * *

Awkward.

That was the perfect word to describe Jesse Aarons life at that very moment.

Awkward.

And it was all just because of some stupid weed called mistletoe.

* * *

"Jesse!" Maybelle frantically waved a sticky-ended candy cane in her brother's face. Jess blinked a few times, before feeling small beads of spit land on his nose. He pursed his lips and pushed his sister away with one arm, wiping his face on his sleeve with his other. 

"Don't touch my person!" The little girl shrieked after jumping back up to her feet. Jess rolled his eyes, showing his annoyance.

"What do you want, Maybelle?" He asked with an over-dramatic sigh, his eyes fixed on the white ceiling.

"Your girlfriend's here." Maybelle cooed obnoxiously, causing Jesse to push her away again and stand up.

He looked around the slightly crowded room of family members and friends, all dressed in 'festive' colors, of dull reds or revolting shades of green. Through all the blandly familiar faces, he spotted one that put a genuine smile on his face.

"Jess Aarons, wipe that smile off of your face." Leslie Burke demanded, stomping dramatically over to him. A confused Jess blinked, before biting his lip upon noticing what exactly his best friend was wearing. The furious look on her face told him that was what she'd been sure he was smiling at.

"Don't you look pretty." Jess said teasingly, clasping his hands together.

"You'd better back off, buddy, before I smack you so hard you forget to breathe." The blonde one seethed, her cheeks an angry red.

"Oh, but Leslie, how can I _not_ adore you in that beautiful little Christmas number?" Jess widened his eyes innocently, talking in a high-pitched voice. Leslie promptly smacked him on the side of the head with her beaded handbag that matched her red dress, which frilled out from the waistline.

"I dare you to say one more word about it." She said with a challenging tone. Jess grinned as he rubbed the now-sore spot near the back of his neck.

"Wanna cookie?" He asked, grabbing her wrist before she could answer.

"Hey look, it's Mister and Misses Jess Aarons." Brenda cackled as the two best friends passed. They instinctually ignored her.

"Jess, I don't want a cookie. What is it with you and cookies, anyways? Is that all you eat?" Leslie rambled as he weaved them through the random people spread through the small school gymnasium.

"Excuse me, but I seem to recall you were the one eating cookies all the time, while I enjoyed my delicious apples." Jess said with a triumphant smirk.

"Health freak." Leslie deadpanned.

"Take the cookie." Jess waved a Christmas tree cookie tauntingly past her nose. Leslie folded her arms across her chest. "You know you want to…" He sang with a wide grin.

"I don't want a cookie." She reminded him.

"Take it." Jess nudged the air around her face, nodding quickly.

"I don't want your sugar drugs." She turned her chin up.

"Yes you do." He responded, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Jesse Aarons - " Leslie began, but was abruptly cut off as her friend shoved the sugary treat into her mouth. She squeaked and stepped back in surprise, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Uh oh." Jess said simply, seeing the fury flash through her blue-green eyes. He put his hands behind his back, taking a step backwards into the refreshment table. "I think I should run now." He stated, more to himself than her.

"Good idea." Leslie growled, her eyes narrowed as she wiped at the green frosting and sprinkles on her porcelain skin. Jess grinned mischievously, before turning to the side on his heel and dashing through the crowd.

"Jess, calm down." His mother desperately called after him, but he merely laughed.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Leslie shrieked, taking off after him. Jesse dodged through the confused people and dive-rolled through an open doorway.

"Ow." He stated, staring up at the ceiling. He clambered to his feet, only to be greeted by an angry beaded handbag, yet again. "Ow." He responded, giving Leslie a look that was meant to say, 'not cool'. She seemed to mistake the message for, 'please hit me again', which she submissively did.

"You and your stupid…boy-isms." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Jess asked, blinking at her with a confused expression.

"Never shove a cookie in my face!" She exclaimed. Jess smiled meekly and shrugged.

"I'll resist." He nodded innocently, starting to walk back inside the gym. Leslie began to follow, but her footsteps suddenly stopped behind him. Jess turned to her, raising an eyebrow. He noticed her looking up, a perfectly shaped 'o' on her clearly glossed lips.

Jess curiously followed her gaze up, and he blinked at the unrecognizable leaves hanging on the doorway between the two.

"What's that?" He asked after the moment of silence. He was answered with yet another smack via handbag. He winced and looked back at her, confused. "Whaat?" He whined.

"It's mistletoe, stupid." Leslie said simply, then rolled her eyes. Jess mimicked her from earlier, his mouth gaping into the same 'o' shape. She looked at him expectantly.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" He asked after a moment, then put his hands up defensively as she raised her weapon, the handbag.

"Jess, you are not a dumb boy. Why do you always pretend to be?" She asked him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I am dumb."

"You aren't."

"Yeah, I know."

"So kiss me."

"Wait, seriously?"

"I'm not one to break tradition."

"You don't even believe in Christmas, though, Leslie."

"Yes I do. Just not the usual way people perceive it."

"Oh, and how's that?"

"Stop stalling, Jesse."

"Stalling what, now?"

"Jess…"

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking – " Before Jess could finish his short sentence, Leslie had firmly planted her lips against his. He just stood there with wide eyes, staring at her closed eyelids.

* * *

And this is why Jess Aarons' life was extremely awkward.Leslie suddenly pulled away and hit him again with that violent bag. 

"Stupid." She shook her head. Jess kept standing there, staring at her. She gave him an annoyed eye roll. "You could have at least closed your eyes, you arrogant _boy_." She sighed.

"You kissed me." He said slowly.

"Wow…" Leslie closed her eyes and shook her head, as if she couldn't even look at him without the urge of instigating some sort of physical pain to her best friend.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked, talking a little faster.

"Mistletoe." Leslie pointed up at the plant dangling from the ceiling.

"So what? It's fungus. Why would you want to kiss me underneath a tree-killing fungus?" He continued, completely flustered by the whole situation.

"Jesse, shut up." She said bluntly, and he bit his lip to keep from talking. "Friends can kiss."

"No they can't." He blurted out, and she pinched his arm. He yelped in pain and rubbed the stinging skin furiously. "Evil."

"It's my turn to shove a cookie in your face." She said, then smirked. "Or a piece of cake…"

"I thought you were in love with me, though." Jess said quickly, backing away from her. "You can't shove food in the face of the one you love."

"You did." She smirked. Jess' cheeks turned a bright scarlet as he looked down.

"I'm not in love with you, Leslie." He mumbled quickly. Leslie let out a laugh.

"You're so bad at lying." She shook her head, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the party.

"I know." Jess said quietly, to himself.

"Heard that."

"Should we try that mistletoe thing again?"

"Ew, who wants to kiss under a nasty tree-killing fungus?"


End file.
